The subject matter relates generally to wireless communication devices and to antenna assemblies that may be used by wireless communication devices.
Wireless communication devices are increasingly used by consumers and have an expanding number of applications within a variety of industries. Examples of such wireless devices include mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, laptop computers, and handsets. These devices often include one or more integrated antennas that allow for wireless communication within a communication network. Recently, there have been two conflicting market demands for wireless devices. Users generally demand wireless devices that are smaller or weigh less, but the users also desire better performances and/or a greater number of capabilities. For example, wireless devices now operate within multiple frequency bands and are capable of selecting such bands for different networks. Features that have improved recently include data storage, battery life, and camera performance, among other things.
To provide smaller devices with improved performances and more capabilities, manufacturers have attempted to optimize the available space within the wireless device by resizing components of the wireless device or by moving the components to different locations. For example, the size and shape of the antenna may be reconfigured and/or the antenna may be moved to a different location. The number of available locations for an antenna, however, is limited by government regulations (e.g., restrictions on specific absorption rate (SAR)) and the requirements of other components in the wireless device.
With respect to portable computers, such as laptops and notebooks, antennas are positioned either within the movable section of the computer that includes a display or the base section that includes the keyboard. For example, an antenna may be located between the display and an edge or side of the movable section. Although these locations are suitable and allow for antennas that perform sufficiently, other possible locations for antennas are desired to provide more options in designing the wireless device. Alternative antenna configurations are also desired to provide a greater number of design choices.